Known prior art methods of deposition comprise utilizing the thrusting of an alloy wire against a heated plate to flash evaporate the wire onto the substrate, but this process is limited to a very few materials and then the chemical composition of the deposition changes with the source and plate utilization. Also, some prior art systems, especially those which heat by electron impact, may generate radiation which can damage the wafers being coated. More conventional techniques employing constituents of the alloy frequently have different vapor pressures at the evaporation temperature. Thus, the deposited film has different compositions than the source itself and thus, the deposited film will change as the deposition proceeds. The purpose of the invention is to avoid all of these prior art objections.